emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7009 (27th October 2014)
__TOC__ Plot On the day of Ali and Ruby's anniversary, Ruby prepares herself to propose to an unsuspecting Ali. Katie tries to persuade Andy to take the job at Home Farm, believing it to be a step in the right direction. Aaron goes behind Moira's back, telling Cain about Maxine. Laurel and Marlon return from their honeymoon. Lisa continues to take her diet pills. Priya invites the factory girls out for drinks after work but soon gets in an argument with Kerry who tries to get out of it. As Ali attempts to stop the pair squabbling, Kerry accidentally hits her in the nose. Lawrence learns that Nicola took Robert's virginity after he overhears them squabbling in the café. Andy decides to accept the job at Home Farm after realising that Robert only offered it to him to make a point to Lawrence. Ali ends up in hospital with a bloody nose. While there, the doctor asks Ali if she could be pregnant and she admits that she is unsure, unaware that Kerry is eavesdropping. Bob gives Ruby an advance on her wages so she can buy Ali an engagement ring. Laurel tells Nicola that April was up and down on their honeymoon. She explains she's mentioned bringing in a counsellor but Marlon isn't keen. Kerry is furious that Ali might be pregnant with Dan's baby. Ali avoids taking the test not wanting to break the news to Ruby on their anniversary if she is pregnant. Robert's surprised when Andy accepts his job offer. Cain is annoyed with Moira for not telling him about Maxine, but is incredulous when she tells him that she has made an official complaint. Katie is suspicious of Andy's motives for taking the Home Farm job. Ali is touched when she arrives home to see the amount of work Ruby has put into making their anniversary special. Andy's ecstatic when he sees how much accepting Robert's job offer has wound him up. Ruby proposes to Ali with Amelia's help and is thrilled when she accepts. Cast Regular cast *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson Guest cast *Doctor - Julia Sandiford Locations *The Woolpack - Front porch and public bar *Dale View - Hallway and living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Café *Church Lane *Tenant House - Living room, kitchen and stairs, back garden *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Staff Room *Hotten General Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes